wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Glossarium ad scriptores mediae et infimae latinitatis
1. O SAKRAMENCIE mówi się dwojako, powiada Hugon od św. Wiktora w rozdz. 22 ks. 2 Speculi Eccl.: Czasem bowiem Sakramentem nazywa się znak rzeczy świętej, jakim np. jest we Chrzcie obmycie zewnętrzne, oznaczające wewnętrzne oczyszczenie. Czasem mówi się o Sakramencie jako o pewnej świętej tajemnicy (sacrum secretum), np. o Sakramencie Wcielenia. [Glossa klasztoru Monte Casino: Sakramenty są następujące: Chrzest i Bierzmowanie, Ciało i Krew, które stąd nazywane są Sakramentami, że moc Boża się w tych sakramentach pod zasłoną rzeczy materialnych w sposób ukryty dokonuje zbawienia]. O pierwszym znaczeniu, pominąwszy innych autorów, którzy wydawali komentarze na temat Sakramentów, miło mi tu przytoczyć to, co zauważył niegdyś najdroższy brat Michael du Fresne, prezbiter Towarzystwa Jezusowego i profesor teologii, w Rozprawach duchowych oraz historycznych o starożytnych rytach sakramentów i o rzeczach przeciwnych ich przyjmowaniu i udzielaniu (Dissertationes sacrae, ac Historicae de Antiquis Sacramentorum ritibus, rebusque in eorum usu et administratione controversis), które nigdy nie zostały wydane, Dissert. 2. part. 1. cap.1: O nazwach sakramentu i tajemnicy. Gdy mowa o Sakramentach, najpierw należy powiedzieć o Chrzcie, który jest Sakramentem wiary i znakiem własnym ludu chrześcijańskiego. Poprzez niego nie tylko nosimy na sobie znak rozpoznawczy, ale także jesteśmy poświęcani (to co dawało obrzezanie w synagodze). Eugeniusz IV na Soborze Florenckim nazywa go duchową bramą, przez którą przeprowadzani jesteśmy, aby być przyłączonymi do Kościoła i mieć udział w pozostałych sakramentach. Najpierw uczynię to, co, podobnie jak w innych rozprawach, uważam za szczególnie konieczne: wyjaśnić czym jest to, o czym się rozprawia, aby mowa nie okazała się nie na temat albo błędna – gdy ci, którzy mają rozbieżne zdania, mówiąc o czymś jednym, nie to samo mają na myśli. Jakże często najprawdziwszym jest to, co pokazuje także samo doświadczenie, co uczenie i mądrze w Kratylu stwierdził Platon: kto samych rzeczy nazwy dokładnie przestudiował, także i same rzeczy oraz ich fundamenty będzie miał zbadane i wyjaśnione. Najpierw zatem powiem ogólnie o samej nazwie Sakrament na przykładzie chrztu, który pozostałe sakramenty wyprzedza jak brama i przedsionek pobożności, jak go określa Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, następnie zaś mam zamiar przejść do rozważenia różnych innych kwestii dotyczących bezpośrednio samego sakramentu. Najpierw bowiem na temat samej nazwy sakramentu pragną spierać się z katolikami niektórzy Nowatorzy, idąc za Lutrem i Kalwinem, który w księdze Ustanowienie religii chrześcijańskiej 4,14 powiada: Stąd bierze się błąd, że dawniejsi, którzy wprowadzili nazwę Sakramenty dla znaków, zupełnie nie zważali na to, jak tego słowa używali wcześniej Pisarze Łacińscy; lecz jak im było wygodnie stworzyli nowe znaczenie tego słowa, które po prostu było określeniem znaków. Stąd sam powtarza inne znaczenie wzięte z prawa, które zastosowuje do naszych Sakramentów. W znaczeniu tym, za Sakrament uznaje się przysięgę, którą dawniej legiony składały dowódcom : które Cesarstwa Rzymskiego poważną tajemnicą (grave mysterium), nazywa księga 8 Herodiana: της Ρωμαίων αρχης σεμνον μυστήριον (tes Romaion arhes semnon mysterion), Tacyt zaś arcanum władzy. Z tym, że u Kalwina termin Sakrament oznacza nie tyle przysięgę, którą się człowiek związuje z Bogiem, co odwrotnie, Bóg zobowiązuje się wobec człowieka. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, że znaczenia tego słowa jako znaku rzeczy świętej, nie można raczej znaleźć w Piśmie Świętym, gdyż otrzymało je od Kościoła, stąd, czy nie należy - wnioskują odłączeniW oryginale: sectarii, dosł. sekciarze. - usunąć z pism Katolików tę nazwę - jak Melanchton w miejscach wspólnych razem z innymi głupio uznał. Tenże autor, rozdział, w którym rozprawia o sakramentach, O znakach zatytułował. Inni bowiem - rzecze - Sakramentami, my zaś Znakami je nazywamy. Ci, którzy zatem odważają się tak twierdzić, którzy nazwy Trójcy Świętej, jak oμοούσιον (homousion), razem z Ojcami Nicejskimi albo współistotny υποστάσεως (hypostaseos)mający hipostazę współistotną - chodzi o osobę-hipostazę Syna współistotną wobec osoby Ojca w Bogu., albo osoba i inne tego rodzaju terminy przyjmują, które jednak w Pismach Świętych nie występują: czemu zatem ci, którzy nie są całkowicie nieobeznani, nie wiedzą, że przez Ojców świętych ten termin był używany tam, gdzie o Chrzcie, Eucharystii i innych sakramentach dają wyjaśnienia. Trzecia księga Tertuliana De praescriptione haereticorum, rozdz. 16 mówi o duchu złym (cacodaemon): Rzeczywistość (res) samych Boskich Sakramentów naśladuje on w misteriach czci bożków, także i on stosuje obmycia, zwłaszcza wobec tych, którzy są jego wiernymi i wyznawcami. A dalej: Znaczy na czołach swoich żołnierzy, itd. O tym zaś także pisze Cyprian, który w 2 księdze 1. Listu O Chrzcie, podobnie jak Tertulian o Bierzmowaniu, otwarcie powiada: jeśli rodzą się przez obydwa Sakramenty. Opuszczę innych autorów, ci bowiem najbardziej starożytni wystarczą za wszystkich, aby przeciwnicy zrozumieli, że nie idziemy za świeckimi nowinkami (prophanae novitates) znaczeń, na temat których Augustyn w ks. X Państwa Bożego, w rozdz. 23, za 1. Listem do Tymoteusza 6 zwraca uwagę, by w sprawach dotyczących wiary wystrzegać się ich całkowicie: Filozofowie rozprawiają posługując się znaczeniami w sposób dowolny (liberis vocis). My zaś, aby w trudnych kwestiach nie dostarczać obrazy uszom religijnym, powinniśmy zachowywać pewną regułę w mówieniu: tak, by wolność słów (licentia verborum), także w odniesieniu do rzeczy, które są przez nie oznaczane, nie zrodziła niegodziwej opinii. Poza tym nie powinno nam tu zabraknąć fragmentów z Pisma Świętego na temat tego, co oznacza omawiane słowo – można ich odkryć tam wiele i świeckie znaczenia w sposób jawny to znaczenie potwierdzają. Chociaż rzeczywiście z fragmentu Listu Apostoła do Efezjan 5: Sakrament (lub jak czytamy po grecku: mysterium, tajemnica) to wielki jest, nie możemy odłączonym, którzy małżeństwo usuwają z liczby Sakramentów, wykazać, że na świętych Kartach to znaczenie, Sakrament, jest użyte konkretnie do naszych sakramentów – niemniej jednak nie jest trudne odsłonić korzeń tego słowa Sakrament, wykazując że stanowi rodzaj obejmujący nasze sakramenty, tworząc z nimi pewną wspólnotę (communio), a także pokazać pewne inne rzeczy. Oczywiste jest, że wyraża ono znak rzeczy świętej, lub ukrytej (arcana). Cóż bowiem innego oznacza to słowo we fragmencie, który zaraz przytoczymy z Ef 5, gdzie czytamy: Dlatego opuści człowiek ojca i matkę, a połączy się z żoną swoją, i będą dwoje jednym ciałem. Tajemnica to wielka (jest), a ja mówię: w odniesieniu do Chrystusa i do Kościoła. Jakby mówił: tajemnicę tę, albo Sakrament, ja sam tak wyjaśnię, mianowicie: to połączenie męża z żoną jest znakiem rzeczy świętej i ukrytej, czyli najściślejszej wspólnoty (communio) Chrystusa z Oblubienicą Kościołem. Zaprawdę absurdalnie Kalwin twierdzi razem z Erazmem, że to świadectwo Pisma nie pozwala zaliczać małżeństwa do Sakramentów Kościoła. Twierdzi on, że wypowiedziane przez Pawła słowo Sakrament lub tajemnica nie odnosi się do połączenia męża i żony, lecz Chrystusa i Kościoła lub Adama i Ewy. Poprzez to niemądre tłumaczenie przeinaczają oni znaczenie dwóch form gramatycznych (duae voculae), mianowicie zaimka wskazującego to oraz orzeczenia jest zdaniu: Sakrament to wielki jest. Apostoł mówi to – wypowiada zaimek, by wskazać rzeczownik, którego treścią jest rzeczywistość, o której wcześniej mówił – związek obojga: będą dwoje w jednym ciele. Skoro zaś mówi w czasie teraźniejszym: Sakrament to wielki jest, nie mówi zaś był, dość jasno wskazał, że mowa jest nie o małżeństwie Adama i Ewy, lecz o każdym małżeństwie, zawiązanym przez obrzęd, które jest zatem wielkim Sakramentem, z czego wynika, że Chrystus dołączył do niego obietnicę udzielenia łaski. Do tego należy dodać, że jeśli treścią tego rzeczownika nie będą owe wcześniejsze stwierdzenia – mimo iż Hieronim, Chryzostom, Ekumeniusz i inni Ojcowie Kościoła przyjmują że są – traci się całą siłę argumentu, na której Apostoł buduje swą zachętę. mówił bowiem, by mężowie szanowali i kochali swoje żony, ponieważ będą dwoje jednym ciałem – wielki to Sakrament w Chrystusie i w Kościele, to znaczy, ponieważ małżeństwa ukazuje niebiańskie zaślubiny Chrystusa z Oblubienicą-Kościołem: a także dlatego, że powinien on przynieść ten skutek, iż mąż będzie gorliwie kochał i szanował żonę swoją jak własne ciało, czyli jakby samego siebie – tak, jak Odkupiciel z całych sił umiłował Oblubienicę-Kościół. Do tego świadectwa Apostoła dołączyć mogę fragment z Księgi Daniela 2, gdzie posąg Nabuchodonozora często nazywany jest tajemnicą lub Sakramentem: po hebrajsku razi, po chaldejsku raza, co Targum wywodzi od rzeczownika raz, oznaczającego coś ukrytego (secretum) i tajemnicę. Prawdziwie był on znakiem rzeczy ukrytej i niejasnej, mianowicie czterech królestw, które powstały z popiołów Aleksandra Wielkiego: Egipcjan, Syryjczyków, Macedończyków i Azji Mniejszej, a także królestwa Zbawiciela, które na końcu po nich miało się pojawić – wszystkie te rzeczy zostały przedstawione przez Daniela poprzez niejasne znaczenia, jakby przez wielorakie Sakramenty. Dalej, to samo dotyczy Tajemnicy (Mysterium), które to słowo starożytny tłumacz wydania Wulgaty wyraził terminem Sakrament. Jednakże etymologia, czyli oznaczenie (notatio) terminu, nie jest ta sama. Gdyż najpierw zaczęli mówić o misteriach Grecy, które Tuliusz (Cyceron) w 2 De Legibus nazywa inicjacjami (initia), tzn. pewnymi obrzędami, w które ludzie są wtajemniczani (initiantur), od czasownika μυέομαι (mueomai), tzn. jestem wtajemniczany (initior). Temu znaczeniu odpowiada słowo hebrajskie, milluin, od korzenia male – spełnił. Jak pisze Król Salomon: ludzie ci spełniają i wypełniają święte obrzędy. Istnieją bowiem swego rodzaju inicjacje (initia), przez Greków nazywane mysteriami, w najskrytszej dokonywane tajemnicy, często nocą, które Pliniusz nazywa sacra opertanea, Flaccus (Alkuin) zaś Operta (sekrety) nazywa. Słowo to bowiem oczywiście wyraża coś ukrytego (arcanum), stąd Tuliusz (Cyceron) w 3 De Oratore: Zachowujesz to w skrytości jak tajemnicę (mysterium), a Paweł w 1,9 do Efezjan, z greckiego tekstu: Gdy oznajmił nam tajemnicę, albo sekret (arcanum) swojej woli. Także 1 do Koryntian 2,7: Głosimy tajemnicę mądrości Bożej, mądrość ukrytą, czyli sekretną, jak interpretował Jan Chryzostom w 7 homilii do tego listu, ponieważ Bóg, jak mówi, swój zamysł o odkupieniu ludzi miał w ukryciu i zanim nie obwieścił go samym ludziom, nie ujawnił go nawet aniołom. Co do znaczenia, etymologia tajemnicy (mysterium), απο του μύειν (apo tou muein) – od zamykania; nie zaś od hebrajskiego mistar, które wyraża coś sekretnego, od korzenia sathar, co znaczy zakrywać, aby nikt nawet o tym nie śnił. Prawdziwie, znaczenie tego słowa bardziej pasuje do naszego przedmiotu. Kościół przyswoił sobie jego używanie od samego początku, podobnie jak znaczenie Sakramentu, jak pokazaliśmy. Gdyż nie tylko ogólnie nazwał Tajemnicami i Sakramentami wszystko to, co ukryte w Religii, lecz także terminy te przystosował do tego specyficznego znaczenia nauki, która mówi o znakach, i którą niektórzy Grecy nazywają Συμβολικη Θεολογία (Symbolike Theologia), Teologią Symboliczną. W tym znaczeniu tajemnica (mysterium), to bardzo konkretny i materialny (corporeum), podpadający pod zmysły znak rzeczy niejawnych, w najmniejszym stopniu widzialnych. Zatem, podobnie jak człowiek składa się z duszy i ciała, tak i tajemnica (mysterium) łączy w sobie rzeczy, które częściowo oddziałują na zmysły, częściowo zaś oczom i innym zmysłom się wymykają. W tym samym też znaczeniu niezwykle jasno wypowiedział się w mowie O chrzcie Grzegorz z Nazjanzu o starożytnym Prawie: jest prawdziwie cieniem (adumbrare) oraz wielkiego światła i zupełnie nowego prawa tajemnicą, czyli sakramentem. Lecz w sposób jeszcze bardziej znaczący o Sakramentach Łaski w dziele już cytowanym, tzn. w Homilii 7 do 1 Koryntian, mówi Chryzostom komentując te słowa Pawła: Głosimy mądrość w tajemnicy... – /Apostoł/ nazywa to tajemnicą, gdyż na co innego patrzymy, w co innego wierzymy, i /Chryzostom/ pokazuje to w odniesieniu do Eucharystii i Chrztu. To ostatnie znaczenie tajemnicy prawie nie występuje u świeckich Autorów (profani Auctores), u których bądź to istniały jedynie obrzędy, z pomocą których ludzie poświęcali się Religii Bogów, bądź to rzeczy ciemne i dalekie od zmysłów i myśli. Te dwa znaczenia dziwnie się wpasowują w nasze tajemnice, czyli Sakramenty. Rzeczywiście z pomocą tajemnic bowiem ludzie są wtajemniczani i poświęcani Bogu, zraszani łaską Bożą. Stąd, jak ze źródła, wypływają sakramenty – powiada Augustyn w ks. 15 Państwa Bożego w rozdz. 26 – poprzez które wierzący są wtajemniczani. Dlatego nie należy udostępniać ich niechrześcijanom (profani), ani też na oślep rozpowszechniać między niegodnymi – należy ich strzec przed wzgardą jak drogocennych pereł. I daleko lepiej pasuje do nich znaczenie, które przy końcu wyłożyłem. Bowiem, jak słusznie zasygnalizował Chryzostom w miejscu dopiero co przytoczonym, zawierają w sobie rzeczywistość świętą (res sacra); mianowicie łaskę niebiańską, a niektóre też charakter /sakramentalny/. Z tej przyczyny przez DionizegoPseudo-Dionizy Areopagita nazywane są w Hierarchii kościelnej w rozdz. 1 i 2 symbolami, lub znakami Bożymi i świętymi – i nie jakimikolwiek /znakami/, lecz takimi, które do ukrytego owocu łaski Bożej i /jej/ skutku mają pewne podobieństwo i odpowiedniość. Tak jest, jak wyjaśnia Chryzostom, z zewnętrznym obmyciem Chrztu i ukazywanym przezeń i sprawianym wewnętrznym obmyciem duszy. Jest to autentyczny i niesfałszowany opis naszych Sakramentów, gdyż są one znakami rzeczy świętej (res sacra); z Augustyna: widzialne postacie niewidzialnej łaski; z Katechizmu Trydenckiego: rzeczy podpadające pod zmysły, które z ustanowienia Bożego mają moc zarówno oznaczania jak i sprawiania świętości i sprawiedliwości. I nie bez poważnej przyczyny tego rodzaju konkretne i łatwo dostępne znaki ustanowił Bóg, jak choćby obmycie i wodę we chrzcie. Gdy bowiem Bóg oczom i zmysłom poprzez tez znaki przedstawiał niebiańską i ukrytą łaskę, jednocześnie także w duszach mocą jakąś tajemną i boską ją rodził. Bowiem, gdybyśmy byli bezcieleśni, powiada Chryzostom w Homilii 62 do Mateusza, darowałby nam ją nagą i bezcielesną, ponieważ jednak mamy dusze umieszczone w ciele, przekazał rzeczy duchowe z pomocą tego, co podpada pod zmysły εν αισΘητοις τα νοητά σοι παραδίδωσιPoprzez rzeczy cechujące się słabością, przekazywane są tobie rzeczy rozumne: z czym zgodny jest Augustyn w Homilii 86 do Jana: Sakramenty, powiada, są ćwiczeniami, dzięki którym bardziej niezawodna staje się nasza wierność słowu Bożemu: a ponieważ jesteśmy cieleśni, poprzez rzeczy cielesne są nam dawane – aby, ze względu na naszą powolność w rozumieniu, pouczały i prowadziły nas za rękę, podobnie jak dzieci prowadzone są przez pedagogów. |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Charles du Fresne, sieur du Cange Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku łacińskim *wikisource:la:Glossarium ad scriptores mediae et infimae latinitatis/Sacramentum